To Heal A Shattered Rose
by fireuser3
Summary: After the battle of Haven the newly reformed Team RWBY and company decided to rest after such event. However one little rose has trouble sleeping after suffering from nightmares of an event from Beacon. However she'll find comfort in an unexpected person. One-Shot. Ladybug pairing in full effect.


**F3: Okay guys this is going to be a first for me writing a RWBY fic but first I'm going to start off with just a one shot just to see how I can go with this. Now this one midly based on MCZ Dub Production youtube but with a twist. Please don't flame for this is my first one shot. I do not own RWBY which belongs to Rooster Teeth. **

**To Heal a Shattered Rose.**

It was nighttime for the group as they were making their way toward Atlas where they must bring the relic that they possesed after the battle at Haven Academy. Currently everybody was either asleep or drunk asleep in the case of Qrow.

Jaune Arc currently sleeping soundly with his armor, sword and shield next his bunk tired from the battle that they all had hours ago.

His two teammates were all sound asleep or more Nora snoring loudly that could sound like a siren as she cuddled closer to her surprisingly not annoyed partner Lie Ren who didn't seemed to mind that she was snoring loudly. Their weapons currently discarded underneath the bed.

Yang Xio Long decided to take a sofa chair instead of a bed sleeping soundly with her metal arm on a small desk next to her along with the relic not even bothering her about the little blue glow it emits. Her one good Ember Celica still on her left arm in standby mode ready just incase they had unwanted vistors.

Blake Belladonna the young cat faunes was also sleeping soundly her ears folded toward her head as if trying to drown out any other noise as she was curled into a semi circluar ball with her weapon Gambol Shroud on the right side of the bed.

Weiss Schnee, the sole heiress the SDC turned runaway was sleeping quietly after the whole ordeal in Haven and nearly dying as well if it weren't for the help of Jaune unlocking his semblence just in the knick of time too. Myrtenaster was at the corner of the bed waiting for its mistress to pick it up at any moment.

While everyone slept peacefully there was one person who struggling to find peace in their sleep. That would be the youngest huntress of Team RWBY Ruby Rose. Ruby tossed and turned in her sleep as if something was preventing her for having a peaceful sleep.

"I... tried to... save you." Ruby muttered trying to get to sleep but it evaded her yet again.

**=RWBY=**

Ruby stood in front of what was Beacon Acadamy the school that she dreamt of going to since she was a little kid. However something was different about the place as she noticed that the White Fang the ones that were always ruining the faunes crediability were attacking the school.

Ruby's instincts came in as she went for her weapon Cresent Rose behind her back until she realized that her weapon wasn't their. Quickly thinking she noticed one of the White Fangs generals firing at the students as each of them fell one by one.

"Leave them alone!" She hollered as she charged at the villian even if she lacked CQC she would at least give the guy a headache.

But when she went to strike him her fist went straight through him like a ghost having no effect. Letting a cry she lept forward again and threw a punch only to be met with the same result.

Taking a step back not knowing what to do the scene suddenly changed to her being on top of the school where a fight between Cinder and Pyrrha was reaching it climax. An arrow hit Pyrrha in her right foot limiting her mobility and her weapons were discarded so she didn't have any means to defend herself.

_"I have to help her."_ Ruby thought as she attempted to jump into the fight but when she tried her legs wouldn't let her move.

"Hey what's going on. I can't move." She said as she tried to move but to no avail.

That's when Cinder conjured her bow and arrow and pointed it directly at a now defensless Pyrrha igniting in a firey glow.

_"No not again." _Ruby thought as she struggled to move her legs.

Then she heard the arrow let lose from its bow hitting Pyrrha directly at point blank. Pyrrha struggled to breath when she was hit as the arrow disappeared from where she was hit. Her body began to glow an amberish color than just one touch from Cinders fingers Pyrrha evaporated into ashes and all that remained was her gold head piece at rattled on the ground.

After witnessing Pyrrhaa death in front of her the scene completely changed and now it was nothing but darkness around her no matter which whay she looked.

Ruby now scared as she continued to stare into the darkness that surrounded her.

"Why..." A voice gently called out.

Ruby knew the voice immediately as she turned around to try and find the source.

"Why Ruby...?" The voice now with more tone in its voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME RUBY!" The voice suddenly shouted at her but this time Ruby could tell who the voice was.

"Pyrrha... is that...you." Ruby said trying to stay calm but her body was shaking her silvers eyes looking in every direction.

She then felt a sensation coming from behind as she slowly turned around to see none other than Pyrrha with her back facing Ruby her long red hair still in the high ponytail she remembered.

However Ruby noticed something different about her that her skin was completely pale and seeming to have cracks going up her arms and down her legs.

Ruby looked on until she decided to walk hestiently and nervously toward Pyrrha. She didn't get more than two feet until Pyrrha looked over her shoulder directly at Ruby.

Ruby froze where she stood looking at Pyrrha eyes that turned completely black with only the green orbs staring at her with what seems like ooze coming from them along with the cracks on her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME RUBY!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Pyrrha roared in anger at the silver eyed huntress.

"Pyrrha I..." Ruby started but was stopped by Pyrrha again.

"Your the reason I'm gone. Your the reason that my friends, my teammates are alone. I NEVER WANTED THIS!" She roared again sending a soundwave at Ruby knocking her down to the ground.

Pyrrha began to approach Ruby her eyes staring directly into Rubys paraylzing her where she fell.

"You know it Ruby. Nora hates you. Ren hates you. Jaune hates you." Pyrrha growled.

"No... they..." Ruby tried to say but the words were failing to come to her.

Pyrrha then pointed toward her left out in the darkness showed an image of the remaining memebers of her team and Ruby leaving Patch to head to Mistral.

_"Why do we have to travel with someone who broke her promise." _Noras voice echoed from her thoughts.

_"She should've died at Beacon as well." _Rens voice echoed as well.

_"Pyrrha helped me so much to give me the confidence I need and she even confessed to me... and Ruby couldn't even safe her!" _Jaunes voice echoed loudly.

Ruby was shaking at what they were saying and their voices continued to echo over and over having Ruby to cover her ears until she felt a hand grab her by her cloak lifting her up to a standing position before feeling said hand grab hold of her throat raising her in the air.

Pyrrha held her grip on Rubys throat and squeezed tightly. Ruby felt her grip tighten as she tried to break the hold even with the hand to hand training she learned from Ozpins reincarnation she couldn't break it only to grip the wrist of Pyrrhas arm.

Pyrrha then grinned sickeningly wide barring what are now fanged like teeth and a snake like tongue hanging out from her mouth. In her other hand was an long arrow the very same arrow that killed her in the first place.

Rubys blood ran cold seeing the same weapon up front as Pyrrha held the arrow to Rubys head.

"Tell me Ruby..." She began.

**"Do you believe in destiny?" **She asked manically as she went to plung the arrow in Rubys skull as she laughed darkly going in for the kill.

**=RWBY=**

Rubys eyes shot open rising from her bed suddenly breathing heavily with swet coming down her face her eyes shockingly wide as she quickly surveyed the area she was in.

Same bed. Check. Same hotel room. Check. Qrow asleep drunk. Double check.

But even with her going through her mental checklist she couldn't stop shaking from what she saw in her nightmare. She felt something unsettling coming from her stomach as she quickly got out of bed and headed toward the nearest bathroom.

However her small noise got the attention of a certain faunus as one of her ears perked up as Blake opened her gold amber eyes to see a red cloak exiting the room.

_"I warned her not to drink so much before bed." _Blake thought as she got up from her bed too now already awake. She went to check on her leader when she heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom down the hall.

"Or maybe not." She whispered trying not wake up everyone.

Blake left the room and quietly made her way down the hall toward the bathroom where she could still hear some gagging sounds coming from it.

_"She probably ate too much. No, Ruby eats cookies and hasn't thrown up once... at least what I can recall." _Blake thought trying to figure out Ruby.

The gagging noise stopped for now and what she heard she didn't expect. Her leader was quietly crying without even no one knowing it.

Blake decided to take action immediately and carefully opening the door. She had to cover her noise due to the smell of vomit but she still entered knowing that Ruby was in their.

Once she entered she immediately saw her leader wrapped in her cloak on the cold tile floor crying her eyes out.

"Ruby are you..." Before she could finish Ruby nearly jumped out of her cloak scared out of her wits as she went to throw a punch at Blake.

The punch was predictable as Blake caught it before it could connect with her.

"Whoa Ruby. It's only me." Blake said calmly as she was able to take a full look at Rubys face.

Blake had dealt with many things in her past but even she was shocked to see her leader was literally shaking. She could see the redness around Rubys eyes meaning she'd been crying for a while. Most importantly the bags under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in days. Even her breathing while it smelt of vomit was fast and labored like she'd seen a ghost.

Ruby then realized who was in front of her as she pulled her fist away from Blakes grasp.

"Oh... B-Blake. I-I thought you w-were still sleeping?" Ruby asked hesitently.

Blake shook her head "I was but I my ears heard you get up. Are you feeling okay Ruby?" Blake asked.

Slowing her breathing down to a normal pace Ruby forced a smile "Yeah... I'm okay." Ruby said.

Apparently Blake didn't by it one bit as looked at her with a worried look. "You know you can tell anything right." Blake pressed.

"Of course I can but theirs just nothing to tell." Ruby said trying to get past Blake but she stopped her by putting her arm in the way of the door.

"I know somethings wrong Ruby. Something your not tell me or the others." Blake pressed again.

"Blake please move. I would like to go back to bed." Ruby said.

Blake had to think of something before she let Ruby get away from her then she thought of the way Yang got her to stop stressing over about the White Fang when they were still attending Beacon.

Blake placed her whole body in front of the door with her arms crossed "Okay Ruby you want me to move. Then make me move." Blake said calmly.

Ruby growled out of frustation and went to push Blake out of the way but with the lack of sleep she could barely even move the faunus in front of her. She tried again only to get the same result as Blake barely moved. After about another five minutes Blake was still standing the in the positition as now an exhausted Ruby was on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"So... you want to tell me whats bothering you?" She asked.

Ruby relucently agreed "Can we... go eslewhere's it a little uncomfortable here." She asked softly.

Blake nodded "I know a spot." She said as she lifted Ruby off her feet as the two exited the bathroom.

**=RWBY=**

Outside the hotel the two huntresses were now on top of the roof taking in the bright stary sky. Ruby had remained silent the whole time when they got to the roof as they sat in silent.

Blake was the first to break the ice "Sure is beautiful tonight. Right Ruby." Blake said.

"Yeah." Ruby added not fully staring at the stars above.

"Pyrrha would've loved it too." She said as a tear escaped her dropping to the ground.

_"So that's the root of the problem. I didn't exactly know what happened up their but whatever Ruby saw must be effecting her." _Blake thought.

Blake took in a breath before letting it out slowly preparing to ask the big question.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" She asked carefully. At first she didn't get a response from the young huntress for a few minutes until she finally spoke.

"I... can't remember much but all I remember that Pyrrha was shot by... Cinder's arrow and then she just disappeared like ashes in the wind." Ruby began trying to hold back tears.

"Then there was this big flash of light and next thing I know I'm back in Patch with Yang missing one arm." Ruby said another tear escaping her as her voice cracked.

_"She must've saw her die right in front of her." _Blake thought.

Ruby sniffed tears running down her face freely "I promised I was going to make sure everyone was safe but I couldn't even do that... I'm a failure as a leader... as a friend." Ruby sniffed.

Before Ruby could do anything else she felt a pair of arms engulf her. She glanced over seeing Blake wrapping her arms around her small frame.

"Blake... what are you..." Ruby began not knowing what her teammate was doing.

"You don't have to blame yourself Ruby. Your not a failure. You are a good person Ruby not only as a leader but as a friend as well. If anyone should be the failure its me." Blake said.

"Huh? Why do you..." Ruby started but then remembered what Yang said.

"Oh... yeah." Ruby added.

"I ran away Ruby like the coward I was. I neglected my teammates, my partner, all because I was too scared to do anything." Blake added.

"But I'm going to change that right now." She added. "I want to help you get over your nightmares Ruby." She said.

Ruby only stared at the faunus "Um... you don't have to do..." Ruby started but Blake stopped her.

"I know I don't have to but I want to Ruby." Blake added with a small smile on her face.

Before Ruby could respond she felt Blake shift posititions that now she was behind Ruby with her head gently placed on Rubys right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked hestiently.

"It's something my mom used to do when I was little whenever I had a nightmare." Blake began.

"I want you to just close your eyes, clear your head, and listen." She said softly.

Ruby hestiently closed her eyes hopefully not wanting to see that image of Pyrrha again. At first nothing happened then she heard a soft noise but it sounded close to her. The noise sounded simular to that of a cat purring.

_"Is Blake... purring." _Ruby thought as her ears fully listened to the gentle sound of Blake purring.

They stayed like that for about five minutes before Blake stopped "You okay their Ruby?" She asked only to get no response. She could gently hear the sounds of light snoring coming from her as she slept soundly without a care in the world.

Blake let out a gentle smile and decided to get them both back inside. She picked up the sleeping huntress and carried her on her back piggyback style so that way she didn't drop her.

Once inside she gentle placed Ruby on her bed without waking her. However once she was about to go back to her own bed she felt Rubys hand grab hold of hers with no signs of letting go.

Blake decided then and there what do to.

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt for one night. The others might say something but she needs this." _Blake thought and without much thought she climbed over Ruby to the other side and wrapped her arms around her small frame as she gently pulled Ruby into her almost forming a protective shell around the smaller teen as she too let sleep take her away as she gently purred into the night.

**=RWBY=**

The next morning Yang was awake making sure her new arm was attached properly. She noticed Weiss was awake too and went to greet her.

"Morning Weiss. Sleep..." Yang started only to be shushed by Weiss.

"Will you keep it down." Weiss whispered.

Yang was confused at first seeing that everybody else was probably having breakfast downstairs.

"Why are we whispering?" She whispered back.

Weiss then pointed toward the last bed in the room. Yang looked in that direction and from her view she could only see Blake.

"So its just Blake." She whispered back.

"Yes but that's Rubys bed isn't." Weiss added.

Okay now Yang was confused. Why would Blake be in Rubys bed? Yang carefully walked over to the bed where Blake is. However when she got toward the bed she noticed Blake was sleeping with Ruby and she could hear a little purring sound coming from her partner.

She also noticed the bags under Rubys eyes which meant she hadn't been sleeping very well. She then turned toward Blake who seemed to be sound asleep as well with a small smile plastered on her face.

Yang turned back around walked toward Weiss "C'mon we better go get breakfast before Nora eats it all." Yang said.

"What about Blake and Ruby?" She asked.

"Let them sleep a little bit longer. They deserve it." Yang said as she motioned Weiss to follow as both of them exited the room closing the door gentle. One of Blakes ears perked up hearing them leave but folded back over again.

_"I don't care if they noticed. If its to help Ruby I'll gladly help. I'm never going to leave them ever again." _Blake thought as she squeezed gently into Ruby as they slept without much of care in the world.

**F3: And finished. Okay this was a long one shot. I've recently watched RWBY and even read some fic about it and a lot of people have different ship fics. Me why I went with these two in particular because honestly as much as the Whiterose ship is easy this one felt more cleaner to me. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did please let me know in the comments. I hope in the future to do more of something like this but in story form. With that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**


End file.
